The Black Princess and the White Knight
by Nemesis13
Summary: Suzaku had it rough, he knew it, but never dwelled on it. So when he was ordered to go back to school he accepted it without question, along with the backlash, as was expected. What he hadn't anticipated was his first friend standing up in his defense, expressing her rage with pointed words and violence. Princess Leloucia vi Britannia is angry, and it is time to reap the whirlwind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated and written for my good friend Lady Lily Anne, a sort of late Christmas , Early Valentines, and on Time New Years gift to a woman who does her best to keep up with a rather spastic man who has the attention span of a cat on speed. This is for you Lils, I'll update as I can ^_~**

* * *

Suzaku's first week at Ashford Academy had been an exercise in patience, that was at the very least for certain. Sure Lloyd and Cecile made life bearable by giving him an outlet with the Lancelot trial tests, but he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable that blowing up his own countrymen's Knightmare's had become a bit therapeutic. Still though, Lloyd's philosophy of 'Can't find peace in your life trying to live up to your ideals? Try breaking expensive stuff in the name of science instead!' kept his mind off his failures as a human being.

"Hey Eleven, catch!" Suzaku had barely managed to turn around when a sopping wet t-shirt clipped his chin and hit the wall behind him. The fluid it was soaked in reeked of bleach, and a quick glance at the article in question revealed it was likely one of his own, now thoroughly ruined, uniforms.

Sighing he wiped the near burning chemicals from his face with a handkerchief as he glanced to his would be assailants. Every fiber of his honor and pride demanded he return this insult with bloody violence yet he held firm in keeping that line of thought under control. He'd made his decision, he would change the system within, getting into schoolyard brawls wouldn't help his cause in the slightest.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to glare at the bullies when all of the sudden the grinning trio of idiots froze in honest fright. Suzaku, thanks in part to over exposure and a natural inclination to finding the chill welcoming didn't react; but the bullies and the dozens of bystanders looked like they were collectively ready to evacuate their bowels and run as far as physically possible as a tall young woman walked into the room.

Her amethyst gaze flickered across the crowd in a moment then locked onto Suzaku, her previously relaxed posture went rigid and you could practically feel her rage crystallize a few seconds later after what she saw was processed. Glancing at the now trembling trio of punks the raven haired beauty sauntered towards them, her smooth legs and swaying hips alluringly terrifying as she stopped before them.

"What are you idiots doing to my friend?"

The entire collective took in a shocked breath as Leloucia Lamperouge, the Ice Queen, the idol of Ashford Academy, openly admitted that this filthy Eleven was her friend. Her burning violet gaze never left them and, much to Suzaku's disgust, one of them even pissed himself.

Glancing to his first real friend in surprise he had to admit she _did_ cut an intimidating figure even in that ridiculously short skirt that was part of the academy uniform code. He had the strangest feeling that was more Milly's doing than her Grandfather's honestly, that woman was incorrigible after all.

"We, uh, we were...umm..." this bit of prose was from the one who had urinated in his trousers, a master spokesman at work here folks.

"He-he is a filthy Eleven, we're just doing our part to put him in his place, under his Majesty's guideline!" Suzaku winced, ah hell, wrong thing to say to Lulu.

"Oh?" She said this with a demure smile, so none of the trio of bullies nore the crowd in general expected one of her long lean legs to swing out into a powerful spin kick sending the speaker head first into the wall. That...was going to leave a mark, on both the boy and the wall, said humanoid projectile was soon joined by his friends and Suzaku couldn't help marveling at one specific thing while everyone else goggled at the open display of violence.

How did his best friend pull off high kicks in that skirt without flashing everyone her knickers? Not that he minded, no one should objectify Leloucia like that, still, damn.

Meeting Suzaku's gaze she broke her icy mask a moment to give him a saucy smirk and a wink, "Practice Suzu, practice." Right, how could he forget that she'd always been able to read his facial expressions as if they were displaying his very thoughts.

There was a reason he never won against her in strategy games after all. Thankfully he had her at poker, OCD types such as herself really didn't cope well with the randomness that game could entail.

Cocking her head to the side while audibly cracking her neck in the process the Princess in Exile smiled to the surrounding crowd of stunned students, "Shouldn't you all be getting to class?" As if a spell had just been snapped the collective soon scampered away, even her recent bully victims, and as the last one went around the corner she met Suzaku's gaze evenly.

"Really? You're like...Japanese Batman and you let those little shits push you around like this?"

Suzaku sighed as he looked down at the chemically ruined shirt on the ground while shaking his head slowly, "I'll never be Batman, and oddly enough that hurts a bit admitting it. Anyway, what am I supposed to do Lulu? I'm...I'm trying to change things from within the Empire and violence just...hell, it will hinder my overall plan if I defended myself. Better to just take the pain for now, right?"

Leloucia pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head in exasperation, "You're dumb, you're being dumb, stop being dumb, because you're not supposed to be this bloody dumb." Rather than being offended Suzaku was honestly amused at the normally composed Royal who looked like she was resisting the urge to strangle him to death.

Dropping her hands to her sides she just stared into his jade eyes for a moment before sighing, "Suzaku, I care about you more than most people in my life. You were my first friend, the first child my age who could stymie my little manipulations. You were Nunnally's and hell...my own personal white knight during the invasion, you were that important to the both of us. Suzaku, that being said, while I respect you and your resolve, you're a bloody idiot."

Grabbing his arm she began dragging him to one of the communal washrooms and he remained silent as she pushed him against the wall and grabbed a wad of paper towels from the dispenser. Turning on one of the sinks faucets she soaked the towels down and wringed them out lightly before she began gently rubbing them along his chin.

"Bastards had to use cleaning chemicals didn't they? Don't worry about your uniforms I've got it covered," Suzaku began raising a hand to protest but she slapped it away in disdain. "Ahahaha, none of that mister. You protected my little sister and myself from roving gangs of raiders and rapists in a warzone, the least I can do is take care of your laundry. Now hold still, before I 'accidentally' poke you in the bloody eye."

Weathering her muttered explanatives regarding his intelligence and sexual preferences Suzaku ended up staring at the irritated royal in exile for a time before shaking his head slowly as a bemused smiled curled up his lips.

"How have I gotten through the past seven years without you Lulu?" She froze a moment as her cheeks pinked and the tips of her ears burned, but it was quick to pass as she smacked his arm in disdain.

"Luck and stubbornness, now come on you git we've got physics class in five minutes, lets go."

Tossing the soiled towels in the trash bin the pair left the room and not ten seconds later a grinning Shirley and blushing Nina left the toilet stalls both sharing one thought.

"We have to tell Milly!" They chorused, not knowing what they were truly about to unleash on the world in general.

* * *

Millicent Ashford was, for all intents and purposes, Queen of her own little domain. Sure sure she couldn't go _too_ far but the simple fact of the matter was she was young, sexy, and precocious, so most of her antics were lightly waved to the side as the young being young. Honestly, this almost offended her, she was seriously a pervert, she liked sex, she liked exposing others to their sexiness, and she had absolutely zero qualms in enjoying the process despite the embarrassment it would likely entail.

That being said, Leloucia Lamperouge, or rather Leloucia vi Britannia was her best friend. Bar none, her home girl to the end, and trying to manipulate her felt...weird...odd, unwarranted. Yet on the other hand she and Suzaku were so obviously in love with each other yet in complete denial of it that being around the pair was almost painful.

Seriously, they were mutually attracted to each other, were both sexy as hell, and would make adorable babies at some point, what the hell was the hang up here? Aside from the obvious fact she would be made Godmother of said adorable babies Milly had rather extensive reasons to hook the two oblivious idiots up, the primary amongst them being they _needed_ each other.

Lulu was not in a healthy place, she was brimming with violence, as was shown earlier that day, and Suzaku was suffering from some severe survivors guilt. The only reason neither had boiled over into something truly suicidal was their own stubbornness preventing a fall from grace. That, and Nunnally, the little broken bird was a catalyst for restraint for both of them and oh my god...that was perfect! If she could get Nunnally on board for this neither of them would even flinch!

"Fuck yeah, I'm awesome!" Milly stated cheerfully after nearly ten minutes of dead silence, which caused Shirley to exchange a glance with an equally dubious Nina.

"This isn't going to end well is it?"

Nina blushed as she shrugged lightly, "If what I think is about to happen is going to happen...I honestly think it is kind of hot..."

Shirley stared at her a moment, thought of Suzu and Lulu alone, sans clothing, then blushed deeply as well, "Yeah...ok..."

* * *

Nunnally sipped her tea silently as she contemplated what Milly had told her, and my, wasn't this a bit of a bomb dropped in her lap? Nunnally was _not_ some wilted rose that didn't comprehend how people were supposed to act around each other. In fact being blind and crippled she was more observant of human interaction than most simply due to the fact that she had to live through them vicariously.

So being presented with the obvious she could only nod as Milly explained her plans, and in the end Nunnally agreed.

"I need little nieces and nephews to spoil...do what you must Milly...do what you must..."

* * *

Glaring at her phone one Princess in Exile was barely keeping her rage in check.

"A ball?! Milly seriously?! It's the middle of summer! There is no reason to be having a ball right now!" Leloucia's cry was shrugged off by an indifferent blonde as she turned back to her computer.

"Not my problem, get a date and we'll talk, I have to balance this budget since _someone_ told me to go fuck myself when I left it on her desk."

Leloucia scowled at that as she began pacing, "You literally tried to a write off a two thousand pound sterling debt with "I thought it was a camel" as your excuse. I don't even know what that means! So seriously, you have no right to get shirty with me over it! And regardless of what you thought it was how did you _not_ realize it wasn't a camel?! Seriously it isn't like they look like anything else! Aside from Llamas I suppose... but that's beside the point!"

"Meh, whatever. Suzaku's downstairs go bother him instead." Huffing Leloucia decided to do just that, hanging up on a now grinning Milly she quickly approached her brunette friend. Taking in a deep breath she leaned against the wall and shot a glance to the object of her affections who in turn smirked at her lightly.

"Milly get you caught in her web of lies?" Leloucia snorted at that while rolling her eyes.

"She tried, and failed. This is me ignoring her antics...not surrendering to them...seriously"

Suzaku nodded and remained silent for a time before speaking up again, "Oh course... So... She's making this ball a reality you know? There's no escaping it...so...I was wondering...will you let me escort you to it?"

She blanched at that as her cheeks and ears heated up, sputtering Leloucia coughed into her hand as she met Suzaku's earnest gaze, "Are...er...are you asking me out on a date?"

Suzaku fidgeted a bit then nodded, "Yes...I am." Leloucia inwardly squirmed before she finally decided to simply wrap her emotions up and drown them like an annoying rodent. She could do this damnit!

"Ok..."

In a bunker underneath a school, Millicent Ashford broke out into cackling laughter.

"Dance puppets...dance!"

* * *

 **This was rather fun actually...I plan on adding to it so I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. An Interlude with Euphie

**Ironically enough even though this is a gift for a friend I need her advice on a few things, (Dresses, ball setting and all that) so you get the interlude to the chaos. Hope you don't mind it being so short, and I doubly hope you enjoy it Lily!**

 **Oh, and if you all feel up to it, please review ^_^**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia began as she adjusted her reading glasses, in no way noticing her longtime compatriot Guilford gulping as she gently nibbled on the back end of her pen, glaring down at the various reports spread across her desk. "Zero, the terrorist who murdered my brother, rescued my sister, and has been a general pain in the ass for the past few weeks is wasting his time taking out drug dealers?"

"Yes ma'am!" A now blushing Guilford stated, averting his gaze and doing his best to think of none sexy things, like polo, Wall Street, and the Emperor. "It appears that the Black Knights are at the moment focusing on a 'Win the Hearts and Minds' campaign, we tried something similar a few times in the past. It usually doesn't work."

Cornelia sighed as she tossed her pen and glasses on the desk, leaning back in her chair while groaning in annoyance, "It didn't work because we were invading them at the time. This is different, Refrain is a rot to society, you know it and I know it, and even with the horrific side effects there's no reason to doubt there is a market for it in a brutally subjugated populace. The past is usually rather bittersweet after all, which is often times better than the present."

Guilford was silent for a moment before quietly stating, "We're the ones brutally subjugating them though."

Cornelia rolled her eyes at that, "We're brutally subjugating them because it's policy! If the Emperor were to suddenly demand that I hand out ice cream sundaes to the lot of Elevens I would do that as well! After, of course, briefly wondering if father lost his mind, but that's beside the point."

There was a few moments of silence before Cornelia let out an exasperated sigh, "You're thinking of ice cream now aren't you?"

Deciding that stating _"No, I was thinking of you, a bottle of chocalate syrup, and Barry White playing in the background,"_ would in fact _not_ endear him to the Princess Guildford was prepared to agree with the statement when the office doors swung open allowing the entrance of a pink projectile.

A distraught Euphemia rushed into the room crying as she rushed her big sister enveloping her in a hug, she soon let out a plaintive wail into the perplexed woman's shoulder who for her part pulled the girl closer on reflex.

Shooting a befuddled look at Guildford, who for his part could only shrug in confusion, Cornelia began rubbing her sister's back until her sobbing quieted down enough to be heard over.

"Shhh little one, what has happened that has you in such a state?"

Euphemia wailed again, then muttered something that neither adult could understand. Waiting with the patience of someone who has had to rely on low bred half educated sycophants most of her career Cornelia was eventually rewarded with an intelligible response.

"It's Suzaku!"

The Eleven?! Oh Cornelia was going to fucking _murder_ him! Did he touch Euphie?! Did he try to force himself on her!? Oh the pain she was goin-

"He's going to the Ashford ball and he asked someone else out and not me!"

Wait...what?

What the literal fuck?

That was it?

"Uhh..." Cornelia began rather intelligently. Everything she did was intelligent after all, even genuine confusion.

"I don't even know who the harlot is! When I demanded to know he backed away from me, spin kicked off three walls and ended up on top of Dairy Queen before he ran away from me!"

Guilford sighed at that, ok _now_ he wanted ice cream, ugh.

"And why, did the young man feel it necessary to flee?" At that Euphemia broke her sisters hug while turning scarlet and quickly glanced away mumbling to herself. Sighing yet again Cornelia shook her head slowly in exasperation, "I didn't quite catch that Euphie."

The pinkette sighed looking thoroughly embarrassed before quietly stating, "I may have demanded the girls name so I could have her cast in irons and tossed into the dungeons..."

Guilford blinked at that before pinching the bridge of his nose, "We don't _have_ dungeons Princess Euphemia. We have a detention block yes, but no dungeons."

Euphemia blushed deeper at that, "Oh...I didn't know that..."

Cornelia dearly wished she had a drink at the moment, perking up slightly as she remembered that there _was_ in fact a bottle of brandy in her desk she silently began willing her sister to leave so she could indulge.

"While I do approve of your rather cutthroat attitude when it comes to competition did this Eleven-"

"Suzaku," Euphemia interrupted.

"Did this Eleven even know you were romantically interested in him? And _why_ were you interested in him anyway? You're a princess, he's a number-"

"Honorary Britannian," she interrupted once again.

Cornelia continued without missing a beat, "-Or at the very least a commoner and unfit to be courting a member of royalty." Euphemia had broken out the puppy eyes at that, and damn it all if they weren't just as effective now as they were when they were kids. Sighing Cornelia grasped her little sisters hands and decided she was seriously done with this teenage angst insanity.

"Euphie, what do you want me to do?" The pinkette sniffed and glanced away before whispering out her reply.

"Find out who he would choose over me..."

Cornelia, despite her dislike of numbers could honestly feel for Sergeant Kururugi at the moment, even though she was overprotective of her little sister she could admit this was a little...above and beyond what was expected. That being said, it really wouldn't waste anything other than a few operatives time for a day at most to find out so she begrudgingly agreed.

If only she knew the anthill that decision would kick over...She'd still do it of course, she would have just brought popcorn and a folding chair to witness the end results.

* * *

 **I find writing Cornelia and Guilford to be oddly entertaining, ok take care all, and please review!**


	3. Spies Are Like Action Figures, Really

**For Lady Lily Anne, those of you who enjoy it, please review!**

* * *

Office of Secret Intelligence special agent Mikhael Savarin was a consummate professional when it came to the trade of spycraft. He'd done it all, infiltrating the hierarchy of the Chinese Federation, integrating himself into the puffed up pomp of the E.U. courts, hell he'd even spied on a few prince and princesses of his own country.

On orders, of course.

So when he received his most recent mission statement he just stared at the bland manila envelope with a bored aire about him as he casually dismissed the flunky that had handed it off. Leaving the rather cliche alley he had met said contact in Mikhael brought out a tool that scanned the envelope for bugs. Finding nothing he tapped a button that sent out a short, powerful EMP the would frag anything more advanced than a paperclip within a five foot radius.

Now content that he was secure he made his way to his small yet tasteful flat, safe in the knowledge that at the very least he wasn't being electronically followed by the enemy. After two bus rides and a short jaunt on the monorail he was home, more tired than not but he had shit to do so sleep had to wait. He put the kettle on to boil and began running a bath before falling bonelessly into his computer chair staring at the envelope dropped on his desk.

Good god did he not want anything to do with this. While Princess Cornelia was, in fact, an amazing military commander she was also related to Prince Clovis, who had managed to make the entirety of his intelligence division hate him in the first month of his appointment. The man had been paranoid, incapable, and completely unsuited for his position, his actions leading up to his assassination had rather well proven that, thanks much.

Mikhael unfortunately didn't think that particular reasoning would serve him well with Princess Cornelia, though as he tore the envelope open and read its contents he couldn't help muttering out an epitaph.

"What. The. Hell?"

Thankfully, the Princess was essentially on his side with his orders, explaining that she did truly find this entire situation to be utterly ridiculous and was only doing something about it to keep her sister happy. That was all well and good, really, but that didn't negate the simple fact that Special Agent Mikhael Savarin was ordered to spy on a teenage petty officer attending a school dance to find out who he was dating to sate the curiosity of a petulant Princess.

He was, irrevocably and undeniably, not paid enough for this bullshit.

Nothing for it though, work was work as they say. He would have to forge some credentials as a photographer for the event it would seem, it was one of his favorite covers after all. Really, having the people you were sent to spy on approach you and ask to have their pictures taken was always amusing regardless. Letting out a tired sigh he simply shook his head and readied a cup of tea as he headed for his waiting bath, he would as always do as ordered, but he was definitely putting in a request for some vacation time afterwards.

* * *

The hall hosting this rather impromptu ball was, for something hosted by Britannians at least, rather tastefully decorated Mikhael decided as he glanced about the massive room. Adjusting the extended lens of his ridiculously expensive, and in his personal opinion rather cool camera, the near middle aged spy slipped past the various gossiping group of girls and boys doing his best to look unimportant.

He was, unfortunately, rather unforgettable which made his art a bit more difficult than need be. Near white blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes along with sharp high cheekbones caused him to strike quite the figure, thankfully, most of that was hidden behind the camera he was totting about. That, and the mud brown contacts and a layer of foundation giving his skin a dull sheen helped a bit; he should have dyed his hair but yeah, that shit wasn't happening he rather liked his hair and he wasn't going to ruin it like that.

Especially for the fourth most ridiculous mission he'd ever been sent on, Prince Clovis having claimed the top three after all.

Glancing about the expansive ballroom he noted how most of it was coated in flowers, twining together all of them different shades of white, blue and purple, Mikhael absently wondered if it was all meant to signify something or someone specifically. He would find out much later that yes, they had been planned to blend with the target of Millicent Ashford's machinations, god help the poor girl in question.

Through the faintly violet lighting Mikhael took in the masterpiece raised above the dance floor, an inverted bouquet. There were swathes of white silk and satin draped in ribbons along the walls, and an entire wall was lined with floor length windows leading out to individual secluded balconies. Everything was arranged to showcase the white staircase that would display all the arriving couples in a rather grandiose manner.

Seriously, even his prom hadn't been this ostentatious, Mikhael was torn between being slightly jealous of the pomp and being quite happy that he wouldn't have had to be put under the social spotlight like these kids were going to obviously have to endure.

The chattering couples and groups around him went quiet as a pair of figures walked down the nearly glowing main staircase, and he couldn't help feeling a sharp pang of recognition stab through his calm as the young man and woman in question descended the steps.

The boy was obviously Sergeant Kururugi, he was wearing a black military cut tuxedo with silver and violet embroidery, a lavender shirt, and some sort of emblem pinned on the tie.

The girl was...breathtakingly beautiful, her shining raven black hair was pulled into a riot of curls, mostly restrained by a braid that swept around her head in an imitation of a crown; all while a few loose strands fell to artfully frame her face and glinting violet eyes. She was wearing a strapless A-line ball gown made of black tulle with a sweetheart neckline, a light violet waistband sash, with silver and violet floral embroidery centered on the bodice which became sparser along the length of the gown.

She looked, for lack of no better term, like royalty.

Princess Euphemia it would seem, had been beaten to the punch.

As the couple walked down the stairs Mikhael brought the camera up and began clicking the recessed stud taking multiple pictures as fast as he could, as this was happening the girl at his side let out a whimsical sigh as she shook her head.

"Lulu looks so beautiful, I don't care that he's an Eleven, he's good for her..."

Glancing at the blonde his mind loaded the face to the dossier quickly enough, which in turn made him rather weary.

Millicent Ashford tended to do that to anyone with survival instincts after all.

"Is the racial barrier really that big of a deal?" He asked with a slight amount of trepidation.

It was a gamble, he admitted, but he was honestly curious, and it would benefit his report in the long run regardless. Luckily, Miss Ashford was more than willing to divulge information about his target.

"For myself and Leloucia? Not in the slightest. The Ashfords actually worked with the Japanese to develop the Ganymede, we're well aware they're just people, like us. Socially speaking? Well..." At that he turned back to the dance floor as Sergeant Kururugi lifted his hand and with a gentle twitch of the wrist spun about Leloucia who came to a stop grinning widely at the boy. It was not difficult to see the dozens of hungry angry eyes on the dance floor's borders to get the hint.

"They see him as below her so they judge Suzaku , not the girl. They don't have the guts to accuse her, they would rather go after him, because it is just plain easier to blame the obvious outsider." Mikhael stated this with a bitter tone, his Russian heritage had certainly proven that point more often than not. Milly for her part raised a blonde brow seemingly to assess him for the first time.

"You aren't like the other flunkies that get hired for these sort of things, consider me impressed. As an aside, you aren't wrong at all." With that she nodded towards the laughing couple as she shook her head slowly, "Leloucia Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi, only those that know both could have possibly told you they were inevitably going to end up together."

Leloucia...Lamperouge...why...why did these names kindle a fire in the back of his mind? He needed more information...He needed to know why his senses were practically burning due to this girls existance, so he turned back to the buxom young woman beside him smiling lightly and doing his best to remain unintimidating.

"What does her family think of it?" There, easy, neutral, not revealing anything. Millicent just let out a sigh as she cocked her head to the side, tapping her chin with one finely manicured finger.

"Nunnally is her only real family honestly, and she all but signed off on this wanting to get the two idiots to recognize that they were made for each other. I will admit though, it was an uphill battle. My BFF has the tenacity of an irate honey badger after all, God help Suzaku with that one, not my problem though."

Nunnally..and Leloucia...Lamperouge. Oh god... Oh no no no. Lady Marianne, the Emperor's preferred consort, murdered a year before her children went missing, maiden name, Lamperouge. Her children, eldest, Leloucia, youngest, Nunnally, Leloucia took after the Empress in looks while Nunnally had resembled her father. Princesses that were housed with the Japanese Prime Minister's family after their exile, befriending the 'Prince of Japan' in the process.

Both were declared dead at the beginning of the second Pacific War, murdered by their hosts and used as a major justification for the invasion. After all, who could resist the desire to avenge murdered Princesses? No matter that one of them was currently dancing with what was the equivalent of Japanese royalty at the moment, all while being very clearly _not_ dead.

"Oh...shit...I am in way over my pay grade..." Millicent stared at him a moment, then smiled, and Mikhael was fairly certain it was the grin of an evil angel as she purred out her reply.

"You really are."

He didn't move after that, he just watched the couple of the hour and took multiple photos, never moving from Millicent's careful gaze, trying his best not to squirm as he observed the Princess and...well...her consort. Or was he considered a Prince too technically? Really his family had been part of the Shogunate for generations... Oh good god Mikhael try not to think about it, you'll drive yourself insane man and you know it.

As the ball proceeded, and eventually ended he went to leave when he was intercepted by the smirking blonde yet again, she grinned viciously as she ran a finger down his chest while pushing him into the wall.

"Where do you think you're going cutey?" Gulping he tried to find a quick exit as the teenager leaned in and kissed his jawline, "I didn't say you could leave yet. My date won't live up to my expectations, will you?"

* * *

Mikhael returned to his flat in a very weirded out mood, jerking the door open his dog looked up at him happily and he quickly scratched behind the German Shepard's ears as he muttered, "Good girl, I'm just fine, only sore..."

Leaving Isabelle to her doggy delight of dining on leftover cocktail horderves the Special Agent slumped into his computer chair trying to process exactly what had just happened this evening.

One, he had sex with a minor, and it had literally been the best sex of his entire life. For reasons he couldn't fathom, this didn't bother him in the slightest, Milly was just so...Milly... he felt no need to justify his lack of self control.

Two, Princess Leloucia, and likely Princess Nunnally were both alive and doing well.

Three, Sergeant Kururugi was well aware of this and actively courting one of the Princesses.

Four, He was not paid nearly enough for this shit and was hell bent on making it someone elses problem.

Sighing he put water on the boil and ran the bath, content in the knowledge he'd done his job, he'd had some serious fun, and he wasn't going to let the repercussion weigh him down. He did his job, simple a that.

He had no idea that he'd been recruited into the Chaos known as the Royal family, and that he would never escape its grasp.

* * *

Cornelia was rubbing her eyes as her commanders nattered at each other, their attack on the JLF central base was, for all intents and purposes, in the green, but these fools kept hemming and hawing over the details. It didn't help that members of the disgraced PureBlood organization were part of the planning, and they were doing their best to look important despite how...not they actually were. Honestly, she looked at the majority of them as cannon fodder, and ignored their presence by and large as she took in the plans to invade the Narita mountain range.

Eventually, the door to the hall opened and a blonde man with terrifyingly sexy blue eyes walked in the room and caused Guilford to tense up, after a moment they nodded to each other in mutual respect before the man stopped before her desk.

"Your Highness, I have done as ordered and observed Sergeant Kururugi's girlfriend, she is one Lelocuia Lamperouge, the deputy head of the Ashford Academies student council." The spy was knocked off kilter as the former leader of the PureBloods, one Jeremiah Gottwald tore the stack of glossy photos from the man's hand and began openly weeping.

Now, normally Cornelia had no patience for women weeping, and she had absolutely zero for men doing as such, thankfully though Jeremiah managed to sob out a few words that paused her intended order of shooting him in the head as he dropped the photos to her desk.

"Lady Marianne...did I truly not fail you as completely as I thought I did?"

Wait, what the hell? Glancing at the photos spilled on her desk the Princess's eyes widened as she put 2 and 2 together and was coming up with fish as the result. The young woman dancing with the Eleven was, obviously, Royalty, her violet eyes, porcelain white complexion, and raven black hair leaving no guess work in the process.

Her last name was Lamperouge, just like Lady Marianne, who the girl looked like a freaking clone of, and her given name was Leloucia...Turning to the near mad looking Jeremiah Cornelia could only mutter one order.

"Guilford...get the car ready, we need to make a jaunt over to Ashford Academy."

She didn't hear, nor particularly care that her spy quickly spat out, "I thought Milly was eighteen, just throwing that out there!"

Her little sister had been in hiding, hiding from her, and...hiding badly...why? She needed answers...now.


End file.
